


Bones MSN Conversation

by koalathebear



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For raynefangirl who asked me what Booth's MSN handle would be.  Season 1 only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones MSN Conversation

**knightinshiningarmour:** ;)

 **ihaveaBigGun:** I don't know what that means

 **bugs and slime dude::** it's called netspeak

 **icanbecool:** Over time, Internet users have developed a shorthand method of speech, the above is what is known as an emoticon. The combination of a semi-colon with a parentheses symbolises a wink. Agent Booth may be indicating that he is winking at you - which could either mean that he is engaging in flirtatious conduct or he is making a joke and explaining that he is jesting.

 **bugs and slime dude:** who let zach in the chatroom without an adult accompanying him?

 **artistgirl:** zach, sweetie, you might want to dial it down a little for online chatting.

 **ihaveaBigGun:** Booth, why are you winking at me?

 **knightinshiningarmour:** jeez Bones, do I have to spell every little thing out to you?

 **bugs and slime dude:** Yes

 **artistgirl:** be nice.

 _knightinshiningarmour leaves the conversation._

 **ihaveaBigGun:** what did I do? Did I say something wrong?

 **icanbecool:** it would appear so.

 **artistgirl:** don't worry about it bren, but you might want to tell Booth that next time he wants to have cybersex with you, he might want to make it a private conversation......

 **icanbecool:** it was a private conversation - I hacked in .....

 _artistgirl leaves the conversation_

 _bugsandslimeguy leaves the conversation_

 **icanbecool:** did I do something wrong?


End file.
